


untitled

by valkyeet



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Drunkness, F/M, Love??, but like read this please i worked on it, god im so tired, he touches her face if youre into that, sue me, theyre called mess for a reason, this is a drabble, who knows anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyeet/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: He grinned. “Well all you did was be mean to me until I was in love with you. Figured I could try the same thing considering how well it worked.”





	untitled

“How do you see me?”

“Well, I don’t really.”

“Shut up. How do you, uh, sense me? Physically.”

Matt made a small noise. He leaned back on his couch and closed his unseeing eyes. “You’re about 5’4”. You always wear jeans that you don’t wash regularly. And,” he paused, tilting his head. “Regardless of your strength, you don’t have serious muscles. You’re also thin. Not very thin, but thin.”

Jessica was quiet so Matt brought up his hand and rested on her cheek. His thump went from the top of her nose to the tip. His other hand went down to cup her chin and he ran his thumb over her lips. 

“What are you doing?” Jessica’s voice cut the silence. Matt dropped his hands. 

“I was, uh, ‘seeing,’” he explained.

Jessica raised her eyebrows. “By… touching my face?”

He gave a quiet laugh. “By feeling your face, I can piece your features together in a mental image.”

Jessica took a moment, then said, “You’re good at doing the whole,” she gestured to him. “Blind person thing.” 

“Who are you? Why do you keep being nice to me?”

Jessica laughed and Matt tilted his head to listen to her. She had a nice laugh. 

She noticed his angled head and ask, “What are you doing?”

Caught, Matt straightened his head. “I was, uh, listening to your laugh. You don’t do it often.”

She fell silent and Matt’s heart sped up out of fear of her reaction. She got up and he wanted to groan. His hand clenched around his beer bottle as her footsteps moved away. When she stopped, his muscles slowly relaxed. She picked up her bottle of whiskey from where she had left it on his kitchen counter and took a swig. Matt held his breath and waited. 

Finally she whispered so quietly that had he been anyone else, he wouldn’t have heard her. He did. “Careful, Murdock. Keep saying shit like that and you’ll make me think that you’re falling in love with me.”

He took his chances. “Sorry, Jones. A bit too late for me to not fall in love with you.”

He heard her heart rate pick up. Who would make the first move?

Jessica apparently. She sat back in her spot on the couch and put her flask on the coffee table for easy access, then leaned back. 

“Jesus, Murdock. Already? And here I was, pulling the long game.”

Matt’s breath caught in his throat, but he quickly recovered. “We can still do that.”

Jessica ignored him as a thought hit her. “I have to call Trish. Tell her I managed to let another idiot fall in love with me.”

“It’s two in the morning.”

Looking around, she asked, “How do you know?”

“Lady three floors down as a cuckoo clock.”

Staring at him, she shook her head. “God, you’re weird.”

“Yeah, but I’m in love with you. So no getting rid of me now.”

“How? You can’t even blame it on looks. You fell in love with me for my personality.”

He laughed and tried speaking only to be unable to catch his breath. “Yeah,” he finally got out. “I was surprised too.”

“Jesus, Murdock. This is how you romance a girl?”

He grinned. “Well all you did was be mean to me until I was in love with you. Figured I could try the same thing considering how well it worked.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [my tumblr](https://brucesbaners.tumblr.com) and if you would like to support me, you can donate me a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y4L3CE)


End file.
